Love Changed Me
by iLurveEli
Summary: Im not too good at summaries so basicly eclare :D
1. Chapter 1

CLARES POV

_He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "Clare there is something I have to tell you."_

_My breath caught in my throat as I tried to answer so I just nodded for him to continue_

_"Clare, I lo..." _

**CRASH! **I bolted upright and looked over at the clock. 7:25. Dad must have just gotten home. I could hear him and mom yelling at each other. I heard another crash as I got out of bed to get ready for school. They must be fighting again and it sounds like mom is throwing things around.

I sighed as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I step into the running water I think back on my dream. I've been having the same dream ever since he ran over my glasses a month ago. Yeah we have become more than just English partners in that time but I'm still too afraid to tell him how I feel. I mean I don't even know if he feels the same way for crying out loud.

I know I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone else after what happened with KC but this is different. I sighed and whispered his name, "Eli."

ELIS POV

i have been laying awake in my bed ever since 7:00 a.m. I usually don't get up this early. I'm the type of person to sleep in until ten minutes before school. I laugh as I think of the reason i am awake so early. Clare Edwards.

I just cant seem to stop thinking about her. Ever since her loud friend knocked her glasses into the road and i ran over them, she has been all i have thought about. Walking into English, late as usual, and seeing her sitting there was a pleasant surprise. Of course i couldn't show it.

Clare is not the type of girl i usually go for. She is different and completely amazing. But she probably doesn't feel the same way as me.

I decided i might as wel get up and get ready since i am already awake. as i was throwing on some clothes i had an idea. I needed to find out if she felt the same way. Very out of character of me but thats what love does to you. Wait did i say love? shaking my head i made a final decision.

My mission today: tell Clare how i feel and find out if she feels the same way.

I smirked to myself as i grabbed the keys to Morty and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I just started and i already have writers block. lol. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews last time. And Stefffff your awesome for inspiring me to write my own in the first place. Anyway i feel this chapter is kinda lacking. idk tell me if its bad please. i could really use advice. **

ELIS POV

As I arrived at school I looked around for Clare. I didn't see her so I headed inside to see if she was at her locker.

_I cant believe I am about to do this. _

_As I round the corner I see her talking to Alli. I don't want to interrupt her so I would wait until her friend left. After what seems like forever, Alli finally leaves ._

"_Hey Blue Eyes." As expected, she jumped. _

"_Jeez Eli! You scared the crap outta me!"_

"_Hey Eli, how are you? Oh I'm fine Clare thanks for asking." I give her my signature smirk._

"_Hi Eli." I chuckle and shake myself mentally for what I know is about to come._

_CLARES POV_

_I slam my locker shut and start to walk away. I don't know why he is laughing at me but I cant stand around and find out, I'm going to be late._

_Eli rushes to catch up with me and grabs my arm._

"_What?" I'm kind of irritated now because I know I'm going to be late._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Make it quick Eli I'm going to be late." Was he nervous? No, I mean why would he be._

_ELIS POV_

_I was nervous. God what was this girl doing to me? _

"_Would you go to the Dot with me after school today? I want to talk to you about something and I would rather do it when its less crowded." _

_I held my breath as I waited for her to answer. _

"_Yes of course I will."_

_I let out my breath and smiled. An honest to God smile! _

"_Great! Meet me by Morty after school."_

_As I walked away it finally hit me: I had a date with Clare Edwards. I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day as I planned out in my head how I would go about telling her that I love her._


End file.
